


Special

by KpopSinlight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, I guess but like barely tbh idk, Insecurity, M/M, Minhyuk is really so good to Wonho I cry, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Whiny Wonho, Wonhyuk - Freeform, slight sub/dom themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopSinlight/pseuds/KpopSinlight
Summary: Wonho is feeling a little down and Minhyuk knows just what he needs to hear.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, I'm back again with my ult OTP yo. Please leave comments because I really don't know if my writing is worth it. Like always you can find me at kpopsinlight.tumblr.com . Also this is un beta'd and I wrote this in an hour so if anyone wants to sign up to Beta my fics, please let me know.

Minhyuk catches a glimpse of Hoseok through the slightly open door of the bathroom and can’t help but to lick his lips.  He’s wet and there’s water dripping down his body, rolling over it in ways Minhyuk wishes his tongue could.  He can feel his mouth watering at the ache to get his mouth on Hoseok.  Somewhere, anywhere on that boy, so he can hear Hoseok’s pretty moans and shaky breaths.  Minhyuk glances at Hoseok’s face from the mirror.  He’s frowning.  It’s only then that Minhyuk realizes exactly what Hoseok is doing.  He’s doing that thing.  That thing where he pokes and prods at himself and convinces himself that his body is anything less than a direct depiction of what Adonis should have looked like.  Minhyuk sighs. **  
**

He really hates when Hoseok gets like this.  It happens around every comeback.  He begins to doubt himself and honestly Minhyuk doesn’t understand it.  He can’t relate to the thoughts that Hoseok told him goes through his head.  He can’t pretend.  Minhyuk can only do what he can to help Hoseok not feel that way.  He pushes the door open and quickly takes his place behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.  Hoseok jumps, startled.  

“Sorry,”  Minhyuk replies, pressing soft kisses into Hoseok’s neck.  Minhyuk can feel how the stronger boy practically melts in his arms and he might struggle if he wasn’t stronger than he looks.

“You were watching me again,”  Hoseok mutters, watching Minhyuk litter kisses onto his skin.  Minhyuk hums in agreement, and suck a hickey onto the boy’s neck.  Hoseok’s breath hitches.

“You’re hard not to watch.  You’re so damn beautiful.”  Minhyuk punctuates each word with a kiss up Hoseok’s jawline.  He can hear Hoseok’s breath turn ragged and that’s what Minhyuk wants.  He wants Hoseok to let Minhyuk take care of him.  To let Minhyuk remind him how sexy he is, how perfect he is.  Hoseok let’s out a soft whine when Minhyuk lightly presses his lips in the sensitive spot behind Hoseok’s ear.  Minhyuk’s large hands travel down, the older’s wet body, letting his fingers dip into every curve and crevice of those muscles.  Hoseok shivers under Minhyuk’s touch.   Minhyuk grazes his hands back up towards the older’s nipples and softly slides his fingers across from them causing Hoseok to let out a soft moan and arch is back into the younger’s hands.

“You were in here, lying to yourself again.  You want me to tell you what I see?”  Minhyuk whispers in Hoseok’s ear.  Hoseok breathes out a ‘yes’.  It was almost so low, so breathy that Minhyuk wouldn’t be able to hear it if he hadn’t spent years with the boy.  If his body wasn’t tuned to every noise his elder made.

“First, there are these arms,” Minhyuk mouths along the other side of Hoseok’s neck as he talks and lets his hands blaze hot trails along the hills of Hoseok’s bulging biceps.  “They’re so strong, so wide.  They hold me so well, Hoseok.”  Minhyuk can hear the way Hoseok’s breath is hitching with every kiss he presses into his body.  “And these hands,”  Minhyuk links their hands together.  “Look how they fit mine, baby.”  Hoseoks eyes had been closed as he listened to Minhyuk’s words, but they fly open at the pet name and Hoseok can’t help but to bite his lips. “Remember how they left bruises on my hips before a show and they made me wear that stupid velvet robe?  They mark me up so good, baby.”  Hoseok’s eyes flutter under the praise and he struggles to keep them on the mirror.

“More.” Hoseok says softly.  Minhyuk nods.  He knows Hoseok needs this.

“Bedroom.”  Minhyuk smiles and Hoseok has to stop himself from running out of the bathroom.

Once in the room, Minhyuk locks the door.  He’d feel bad about locking the other members out of their room but Hoseok is priority right now.  Minhyuk strips seeing as Hoseok was already only wearing a towel from the shower.  It puts them on even footing.  Soothes Hoseok’s mind.  

Minhyuk’s eyes look up to see the older one staring at him, worrying that lip in between his teeth.  It only takes a couple seconds for Minhyuk to close the distance between them and press his lips into Hoseok’s.  The older boy tries to hold back at first, always afraid of letting go before his shoulders drop and he let’s Minhyuk have control over him.  Minhyuk continues his conquer of Hoseok’s mouth as he sneaks a hand down between the two and wraps it around Hoseok’s quickly hardening cock.  He smiles as the older’s knees almost give out.

“Baby, you’re so big…”  Minhyuk begins to stroke Hoseok.  Minhyuk wasn’t exagerrating.  Hoseok really is big, and thick.  He loves the feeling of his dick in his hand and he’s had to stop himself from just reaching out and grabbing it multiple times.  Hoseok tucks his head into Minhyuk’s shoulder letting out small whimpers.  “No, baby, look.”  Minhyuk wraps his large hand around both of their lengths and continues stroking.  Hoseok moans loudly and looks down at the scene Minhyuk is creating between themselves.  “Look how big you look next to me.”  Hoseok chokes back a whine as Minhyuk runs his thumb over the tips of their penis’.  Minhyuk licks his lips watching Hoseok’s thighs tense up with each stroke, trying to hold back from thrusting into his hand.  He wants to ride those thighs.  Wants to feel those thighs between his legs, maybe another time.  “I always look so small next to you, baby.”  

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok moans out, balancing on the balls of his feet trying to keep himself restrained, holding onto MInhyuk’s shoulders for dear life.

“What is it, baby?  You want to fuck me?  Make me scream your name like only you can?  Want to make me cum because you fuck me the best?” Minhyuk says into Hoseok’s ear.

“Yes, yes, yes, all of it, please,” Hoseok is practically sobbing, unable to control the moans flowing from his mouth.  Minhyuk kisses those beautiful lips one last time before removing his hand.  He can see Hoseok’s lips visibly turn down before Minhyuk grabs the lube out of the nightstand and lays himself back on the bed slowly stroking himself.  Seeing Hoseok like this always gets Minhyuk hot and bothered and he really just wants to cum but this isn’t about him.  So he’s trying to keep the edge off.

“Come get me ready with those beautiful hands of yours.”  Minhyuk purrs from the bed and Hoseok moves so fast Minhyuk thinks he must have blacked out from all the arousal.  Suddenly his legs are open and resting over Hoseok’s thighs and he’s sliding a finger into him.  He would normally take it slower but he’s still a little loose from riding Hoseok in the studio yesterday night.  Minhyuk presses his head into the pillow below him.

“Am I doing okay?”  Hoseok asks.  It always amazes Minhyuk how Hoseok can fuck him like some kind of mythological sex god and still wonder if he’s doing okay.  He likes the innocence Hoseok keeps within him and it gives Minhyuk a reason to never hold back.

“Fuck yes, Hoseok, you’re doing great.  Another,”  Minhyuk says between his panting breath.  Hoseok slides another finger into the smaller boy and Minhyuk hisses at the stretch.  He likes the burn Hoseok pauses and worry crosses his face.  “Don’t- don’t stop.”  Hoseok resumes his fingers and soon enough Minhyuk is moaning at the pleasure.  “Another one, baby.  God, you’re fingers feel so good inside me.”  Minhyuk knows he’s loud.  He knows he’s just mumbling words at this point but Minhyuk found out a long time ago that Hoseok gets off on the praise that falls from Minhyuk’s lips and his loudness is nothing more than reassurance for Hoseok.  Hoseok slides another finger inside of him and crooks his fingers.  Minhyuk shouts and his back arches against the bed.  That one was loud.  If the members didn’t know what was going on before, they sure as hell do now.  

“T-talk to me,”  Hoseok rasps out.  Minhyuk tries to search his brain for words but all that’s coming out are moans and half formed sentences.  Hoseok is attacking his prostate with those godly hands of his and he can’t think straight.

“God, Hoseok, fuck, you gotta- stop, Hoseok you gotta stop,”  Minhyuk finally gets out.  Hoseok immediately stops and withdraws his fingers.  Minhyuk takes a minute to regain his thoughts and takes a deep breath with his eyes closed.  “I thought you wanted to fuck me?  You almost made me cum too fast.”  Minhyuk’s chest is heaving and he knows he looks a wrecked mess but when he opens his eyes he swears he sees an angel smiling down at him.  Hoseok’s hair is softly framing his face, a little long and falling into his eyes.  Minhyuk gives him a slight nod and Hoseok begins to line himself up with Minhyuk’s entrance.  The way Hoseok was sliding into him, slowly stretching him out and filling him up so well, so deep, makes Minhyuk’s eyes roll back and let out a moan that could’ve been from Shownu’s porn collection.  Hoseok’s hips are pressed against Minhyuk’s ass and Minhyuk can feel Hoseok’s strong hands on his narrow hips.  He really has to keep it together or he’s not going to last that long for Hoseok.

“Hoseok,”  Minhyuk receives a low moan in response. “You feel so good, baby, make me scream.”  Hoseok’s hips are moving before Minhyuk’s words finally come out and Minhyuk’s vision goes blurry with how good Hoseok is fucking into him.  He starts mumbling out praises and Hoseok collapses on top of Minhyuk, whining in his ear.

“Minhyuk-ah…tell me…”  Hoseok’s breath his coming out harshly with the effort of rolling his hips in just the right way to cause Minhyuk’s toes to curl.  He knows what Hoseok wants to hear and it’s not a lie so Minhyuk has no shame letting the word fall from his mouth.

“Hoseok you fuck me so well, no one else ca- ah- no one else can fuck me this way.”  Hoseok’s moans become more frequent and more desperate and he begins to work his hips so fast Minhyuk thinks he can’t really be human.  Minhyuk can feel Hoseok’s dick working at that place inside of him and he can’t really hold back the moans of Hoseok’s name that fall like mantra from his lips.  The bed is rocking and briefly Minhyuk wonders if this will be the time the bunk beds come crashing down on them.

“Minhyuk, k-keep telling me.”  Hoseok’s entire body his surrounding Minhyuk and Minhyuk can only see, feel, breathe, the man that makes his world spin at warp speed.  Minhyuk loves it, loves him, loves this.

“Hoseok, I love you so much, and tomorrow everyone is going to see,”  Minhyuk is having trouble gathering his thoughts at this point.  He’s so close.  Right on the edge.  “Everyone is going to see how good you fucked me, how wrecked my voice sounds.”  

“I’m close…”  Hoseok whimpers out.  His thrusts becoming erratic and Minhyuk thanks the sex gods because his brain his running out of words.  That’s how good Hoseok fucks him, Minhyuk runs out of words.  Hoseok only had to say ‘Minhyuk’ right into the smaller boy’s ear before Minhyuk’s eyes are rolling back and he is moaning the loudest he had moaned so far.  Hoseok’s name being screamed at the top of his lungs as cum shoots from him.  His toes are clenched and he’s shaking underneath Hoseok, muscles squeezing Hoseok’s orgasm out of him.  Minhyuk is almost certain he went blind and Hoseok is still moving inside him, causing his orgasm to draw out longer.  Hoseok is whispering thank you in his ear and pressing them into his skin with his lips and Minhyuk just takes it.  Eventually Hoseok rolls over and lies on his back next to his boyfriend, smiling widely.  

“You make me feel special.  I love you so much.”  Hoseok says after staring into space.  Minhyuk, uncaring of the mess they made between them wraps around Hoseok.

“You are special baby, from your giving and kind heart, to your sexy body.  All of you is so special and I love you so much.”  Hoseok giggles at that causing Minhyuk to smile.  “Plus you really are the only person who can make me cum that hard so-”

“Minhyuk, stop!  I can’t go again as fast as you!”  Minhyuk out right laughs loudly at that.  “That’s okay,  I think Jooheon is going to be pissed we did this in his bed.”  He feels Hoseok tense up.

“This isn’t your bed?”  Minhyuk shakes his head and points.  

“That’s my bed.”

“Shit.”

Minhyuk laughs.


End file.
